


No! Not without you!

by starksphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksphere/pseuds/starksphere
Summary: When Steve Rogers returned as an old man, Bucky Barnes thought he abandoned him in the present. However, a few days later, Bucky receives a voicemail from none other than Steve, his Steve Rogers--everything changes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	No! Not without you!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story will be updated once a week, usually on the weekends! thank you for all the love & support <3

It’s been days since Steve never came back to the present--to the future. Bucky tried his best to forget that Steve left him for Peggy, his first love and now his wife, but things weren’t working out that easily. Every time old Steve Rogers came into his sight, Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about how he lost _his_ Steve. 

_‘....I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.’_

Bucky had told Steve as they flew to Siberia on a Quinjet. Steve had told him that it wasn’t his fault, that he had no choice to do all those killings--but Steve never said how much he was worth to him. And years later, Bucky got his answer. Steve chose to live a full, happy life in a world without him. 

“...I guess I wasn’t worth much to you, huh?”

Bucky bitterly let out those words. He was in the newly built Avengers Compound. When he was about to go into a meeting with the rest of the new Avengers, his watch--beeped. He wasn’t expecting a call because everyone he knew in this world was right next door. But he still picked up the call, curious to see who dared to send the Winter Soldier a scam call. 

“...Hey, Buck.” 

Bucky froze. 

_It couldn’t be. This has to be a scam._

It was Steve’s--his Steve’s voice, the one Bucky always loved and missed. Bucky wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. His lips froze, and he just stood there, looking down at his watch. 

“It’s Stevie. I know you are probably mad at me for leaving you in the future--

_Oh, so now you want to apologize to me, Steve?_ Bucky scoffed. 

“--But I just want to let you know I didn’t. I’m gonna come back to you at some point. I promise. I just had--I just had some things I wanted to fix in the past that I couldn’t ignore.” 

That’s when Bucky realized--this wasn’t a call. This was a voicemail. 

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to do if I had the power. I love you, Bucky. I always have and I always will. I’m with you til end of the line, alright? I promise I’ll come back to you--I promise--” 

_Why does his voice sound like he’s in danger? Why does the voicemail sound so rushed?_

Then--Bucky heard another familiar voice, the voice that he never, ever, wanted to hear again. 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Captain? Seize him! Now!” 

That voice belonged to none other than Arnim Zola, the one who was responsible for Bucky’s transformation to the Winter Soldier. And now--somehow--Steve was under his control. 

Bucky froze up. And he fell onto his knees. 

“Steve--! Steve. Steve--” 

_His_ Steve Rogers was captured by HYDRA. And Bucky couldn’t let that happen. 


End file.
